


Hairy Situation

by Mako_Octo



Series: Dream Job [9]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Boss/Employee Relationship, Dream Job, M/M, daniel birch and michael dennis, dominant/ submissive relationship, messy hair, playing with hair
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-29
Updated: 2019-08-29
Packaged: 2020-09-29 21:53:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20443145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mako_Octo/pseuds/Mako_Octo
Summary: Michael stops by Daniel's house for a movie night. Daniel failed to mention that he sprained his wrist and hasn't been able to brush his hair in days.





	Hairy Situation

I rapped firmly on Daniel’s front door. I texted him that I was coming over with some of my favorite movies. He told me that he would order take out and make a  _ nest  _ in his theater room. I wasn’t sure what he meant by nest, but I was so excited. We had been a couple for about a month now. Things had been going well, but I wanted to have a date that didn’t entail going out somewhere. I hopped on the balls of my feet as I waiting for Daniel to answer the door.

When I heard the door open, I turned enthusiastically to the opener, then immediately took a step back. My eyes were glued to the rat nest piled on Daniel’s head. His hair was knotted and twisted on itself like he hadn’t brushed it in days. Either my awe or my silence tipped him off, and Daniel’s hand reached for his hair like a shield.

“Right, I was wearing a hat so you wouldn’t see this.” He admitted, moving aside to allow me in. I paused a moment longer and stepped in.

“What happened?” I asked, almost in disgust. Daniel had always taken the best care of himself, his hair included. Now that we were together, did he let it go? Once I was past the door, I noticed a brace wrapped tightly around his right wrist. I jumped and pointed to it, “oh my God, what happened?!”

Holding it up, Daniel answered, “Slipped off a punching bag at the gym the other day. Sprained my wrist. Can’t brush or fix my hair with my left hand.” A chuckle bubbled out of me. I reached up and tried to run my fingers through his bangs, snagging slightly.

“Aww, poor thing.” I tilted my head in pity. Before Daniel could reply, I spoke again, “I’ll meet you in the theater, go grab your brush.” He raised his eyebrow at me, but I shooed him away. I bounded towards the theater, excited for the opportunity that I had just been gifted with.

I waited in a velvet seat in the front row of his miniature theater. It could easily seat twenty people. I looked around it, I had been here before, but hadn’t ever watched anything. The huge screen filled the wall in front of chairs. A pile of blankets and pillows was spread on the ground in front of the chairs. The nest, I assumed. Even if Daniel didn’t think of it as one, this was a date and I was truly looking forward to it. 

Daniel lumbered into the theater slowly. Hooked on his good arm hung take out bags, under his bad one were large glasses with liquid, and between his teeth, he clutched a brush. I rushed to his aid, smiling at his dedication. I lifted the drinks from under his arm and placed them in the holders in the arms of the chairs, a feature I believed all chairs should have. Spinning back to him, I gently took the brush from his teeth. 

“That must feel better. By the way, don’t you have pockets?” I teased. Daniel snorted and poked my side to tickle me.

“It didn’t fit.” He replied, tickling me more. Spinning away, I went to my backpack, pulling out movie discs. Before I could turn, long arms wrapped around me and held me close. Daniel’s face nuzzled into my neck and breathed in deeply. Goosebumps ran from where his lips touched me across my body. I slide my hands over his arms.

“Hi.” I cooed to him. He kissed my neck gently, moving up and down my collar bone. 

“You didn’t kiss me when you came in.” He grumbled, pressing his face harder against my neck, prickling my skin with his mustache. His hands greedily pulled me closer, his body hungrily formed around mine. I lifted my hands up around his neck, curving myself against him. 

“I’m so sorry, sir.” I whispered, provoking him a little. “How can I make it up to you?” I swear I heard him growl.

“Kiss me.” He replied, spinning me around by my hips. My hands spun above us and I let them fall on either side of his face. Standing up on my toes, I kissed him deeply. His good arm hooked around my ribs and lifted me off the ground for a moment or two. When the kiss ended, I opened my eyes to come back from where he transported me. Seeing his hair, I suddenly choked.

I covered my mouth quickly, but it was too late. Daniel sighed, grabbed brush from the seat and handed it to me. 

“I’ll go put in your movie, be right back.” He mumbled, raising an eyebrow when I snorted back another laugh. 

“I’m sorry.” I chuckled after him, blowing him a kiss when he smiled over his shoulder.

When he came back, I pointed to the floor in front of me, with his brush in hand. I smiled, hoping that he wouldn’t be offended to be on the ground. He beamed and rested himself within the pillow nest he had created. He pulled a remote out of his pocket and the room lights dimmed. A moment later, the movie began on the large screen before us. 

I looked down at the mess that sat on Daniel’s head in the low lighting. I reached into it and found a hair tie twisted within. Carefully freeing it, I kept my eye on Daniel’s face, ready to stop at the first sign of discomfort. His hair tumbled down, but not as far as I knew that it should. Feeling his hair again, I found another hair tie. He definitely tried to keep it restrained. I chuckled quietly as I worked on the second tie.

When his freed locks fell over my hands, I was holding my breath. Even tangled it felt like silk. Picking up the brush, I began to run it through the ends of his gathered hair, a trick my mother had taught me. Gradually I worked my way through his thick hair, focusing on the shine contrasting on the jet black. 

By the time I had the brush running through his bangs, Daniel’s head was resting back on my knees. His mane was spread over my lap like a tapestry. It felt like flowing water over my fingers. I twisted it together, like a cord, amazed at how strong it felt. Then I had an idea. A way to help him since he can’t use his wrist for another week or so. My mother taught me how to braid hair before she became too weak to braid her own. 

I began to divide his hair into separate pieces. Remembering what my mother taught me, I crossed each outside section into the center, alternating sides. I was concentrating so hard on making sure I kept it tight, I had forgotten whose hair I was handling.

“What are you doing?” Daniel asked, turning his head until he felt the tug of his hair in my grip. 

“Oh, um, I’m braiding it.” I replied, feeling a little silly. I stopped moving my hands, half expecting him to make a comment about how odd it was. 

“Oh, ok. I’ve never had my hair braided before.” He replied, setting back on his pillow. I paused a moment longer before continuing. 

Before long, the long braid was finished. It fell to his middle back and looked like a rope. I sat back and smiled at my work. I slid the braid over my palm, dazed at how thick and strong his hair felt.

“Done.” I told him, watching his hand journey back and run over his new braided hair. “This should help keep everything in order until that wrist is healed.” I explained, watching anxiously as his fingers groped his interwoven hair. He pulled it over his shoulder so he could see the end. Then he twisted around to face me, his eyes bright and smile wide.

“Cool! Thank you Kitten.” He told me. I smiled, but was still wary.

“You like it?” I asked. He smiled wider, took me by the back of my neck, and pulled my face down to him. He kissed me hard, taking my breath away as he did. 

“Trust me, if there is ever anything that I don’t agree with or approve of, I  _ will  _ tell you.” He explained. I smiled as he kissed me again, before whispering to me, “please don’t feel guarded with me.” He then moved his hands to my pants. Pulling me roughly, I came off the seat and was guided to his lap. I shuddered at the sudden affection, something I was still getting used to with Daniel. There were many moments that I forgot that we were an actual couple and it wasn’t just a fantasy playing in my mind.

Holding me close, Daniel pressed his forehead to mine. “I want you and  _ everything  _ you have to offer.” He whispered again, rubbing his nose against mine. “Including these movies you brought over.” I laughed and wrapped my arms around him in an embrace. 

I rotated so I was facing the screen in Daniel’s lap on the floor. He blanketed me with his arms and we settled in to continue the film. Occasionally sampling the take out Daniel bought, and sharing our thoughts on what played before us, Daniel and I created a level of intimacy that I had never known before. The last couple I knew of that fit so well together, were my parents.


End file.
